


Love You, Need You, Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Competing Love Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, crush to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff finds three bouquets in his locker.





	Love You, Need You, Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story with a polyamorous relationship in it before, so I hope I did it well! Also, Jeff/Gavin is a long story. Tomate and I came up with it in RPs and it slowly went from a crack ship to something I ended up actually shipping oops. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it!

Jeff found his locker overflowing with flowers. His heart skipped a few beats. Why, was his first question. It wasn’t his birthday, or any sort of holiday. No, it was just a random Monday morning where nothing in particular should have been going on. 

 

There were two possibilities. Either this was a prank- maybe from someone trying to psyche him out about the election or the tournament, or someone was over the top flirting with him. He wasn’t sure which was more likely, really. As much as he doubted anyone would like him enough to go this over the top for him, he also knew that anyone who would want to psyche him out wouldn’t be this cruel. Normal Boots were his friends! He knew they wouldn’t play with his heart. 

 

He looked through the flowers. Three different bouquets had been stuffed in there, a bit haphazardly. Despite himself, he tried to rule out who it could be from that. Couldn’t be Luke or Jared, they would have been more careful in the presentation. Dean, maybe? He was a bit clumsy with stuff like this, but he also couldn’t really see him getting flowers unless he’d asked someone else, probably Lucah, to help him with what to do, and if so, he was pretty sure Lucah would have been there to help him arrange them. 

 

Maybe the flowers themselves would give him an idea? The three bouquets were different, one filled with blue hydrangeas and forget-me-nots along with a few white roses, another with all manner of bright yellow flowers- some he didn’t recognize, but he could pick out the sunflowers and marigolds- and the last being a bunch of purple carnations. He wished he knew something about flower language; if these all meant something, that would at least tell him that whoever had given them to him was the kind of person who would pay attention to that. 

 

As he tried to pull the bouquets out, a card fell out of one of them and onto the floor. Eagerly, he picked it up. “Meet me in your club room,” it read, signed as “your secret admirer”. His heart pounded even faster. “Your club room”; that was an interesting way to put it. If anything else, that eliminated the possibility of someone from Hidden Block having done this, but then again, he hadn’t thought any of them would in the first place. The only one of them not currently in a relationship was Luke, and he really couldn’t see Luke confessing like this. 

 

Still, that brought back the thought that this might be some sort of trap. He’d think someone tricking him would be more careful with putting the flowers in, but maybe it was some sort of reverse psychology thing. Didn’t have to be Normal Boots, just someone who didn’t want him to win at the election or tournament or heck, even someone who didn’t want him doing well at soccer! 

 

Despite his doubts, he had to run to the club room. He wanted to know what was going on! Throwing the door open, his heart stopped. Three people were there, and three people he would really not expect to all be here together. Peebs was perhaps the least surprising. Part of him had hoped this was his doing, and he could see him doing such a thing. Paul, on the other hand, would have been the person he’d most expected a trap from. For half a second, he wondered if they were both there to talk to him about completely different things until he registered the third person there. Gavin wasn’t someone he knew all that well, but he was definitely someone whose presence he enjoyed, and certainly not someone he expected to ever set foot in their club room. 

 

As his mind and mouth caught up to each other, Jeff managed to get something out. “What’s going on here?”, he questioned. “What’s with all the flowers, why are you all here?”

 

The three guys looked between each other, seemingly glaring at each other. “I don’t know why they’re here,” Peebs started, sounding distinctly more ticked off than Jeff had ever imagined he could sound. “But I for one wanted to do something nice for my best friend!”

 

“Backing down now, are you?”, Paul questioned. “Coward.”

 

“Oh, I’m the coward here?”, Peebs shouted back. “I’m not the one who heard about his friend planning something super important to him and decided to ruin it! And I still have no idea why he’s here,” he added, turning his glare towards Gavin.

 

Gavin smirked. “A little birdie told me someone was about to make a move on  _ my  _ crush, so what else was I supposed to do, just let it happen?”

 

“Who told you?”, Peebs demanded. “I’m guessing Ray, but how did he even kno- ugh, Dean promised he wouldn’t tell anyone!”

 

“Was it supposed to be a secret?”, Paul asked with a mocking sort of tone. “Because I seem to remember you telling everyone at the Normal Boots meeting!”

 

Peebs made a noise that could only be described as a frustrated growl. “What, was I supposed to tell someone on our rival team that I’m in love with him without clearing it with you all fi-” Peebs suddenly covered his hands with his mouth, panic springing up in his eyes. “Oh, Jeff… I- I’m sorry…”

 

It took Jeff a second to register what had happened, but when he did, he felt like the world just stopped moving. “You’re… in love with me?”

 

He just nodded in response. “I’m so sorry… I- I wanted it to be romantic, b-but… now it got out there while I was all upset a-and…” He looked near tears.

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know you were planning to confess this morning?”, Paul questioned. “I wanted to do it before you, and I assumed you were going to do it after class.”

 

Jeff stared at him in disbelief. “You too? B-but, we’re rivals!”

 

“Exactly!”, Paul exclaimed. “You’re giving me a serious challenge! I haven’t felt this excited about anyone in years! I just can’t stop thinking about you, and when Peebs said he was gonna ask you out, I realized that I’d fallen for you somewhere along the way! I had to at least try, right?”

 

“So… where do you fit into this?”, Jeff asked Gavin. “You said… you had a crush on me, right? But why?”

 

Gavin nodded. “A bit embarrassing, but I saw you playing football- er, soccer, and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you! And then I just kept noticing you, and thinking about you, and I heard someone else liked you too, so I figured I had to act on it now or never, right? So I chose now.”

 

He felt a bit faint. “You… all three… like me?”

 

“Y-yeah…”, Peebs mumbled. “But, I should go… I really messed it up…” 

 

As he tried to stand up, Jeff rushed to stop him. “No, no, you definitely didn’t! You got frustrated, and if anything… it’s really sweet you’d get so worked up over me…”

 

Peebs met his eyes with a teary smile. “Oh, Joof… Thank you! I promise I’ll make you happier than anythi-”

 

“I wasn’t saying yes,” Jeff corrected. “I-it’s not that I don’t like you- I do a lot, actually- but I wanna just… I need to consider all of this.”

 

He could practically hear Paul and Gavin lighting up, and Peebs deflating. “R-right… No matter who you choose, it’s fine. I understand.”

 

Jeff hugged Peebs before going to talk to the other two. “Alright, so… I get why Peebs likes me. We’ve been good friends for years, that happens. But, I’m still kinda confused with you two? Paul, you have like, a Gary Oak crush on me?”

 

Paul blinked. “You mean like, a hate crush?”

 

“Sorry, that’s just what Jimmy calls it.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could call it that. But it’s more like, I just like having a challenge. I like getting so interested in another person that I want to learn everything about them. You’re just, however strange it may seem, exactly my type.”

 

A blush creeped up on Jeff’s cheeks. “I- I guess I get that. I’ve enjoyed working with, or well, against you too. And Gavin? You… saw me at a soccer game?” He blushed even more as he realized what that mean. “So, you were checking me out while I was playing?”

 

Gavin squeaked a bit. “N-n-no! Not at all! I played football at my old school, s-so I could tell you were really good, a-and I became interested in you! Th-that’s all!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Paul rolling his eyes at that. “S-sure. Uh, well, it’s flattering you’d find me talented and attractive. And I mean, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same about you.”

 

“Wait, you’re saying you like all of us?”, Gavin questioned. 

 

Jeff looked between the three of them. Peebs was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Paul was gazing intently at him. Gavin was trying to regain his usual haughty composure. All of them were really cute, and the thought of being with any of them made him feel all fluttery inside. 

 

“Yes. I am saying that,” Jeff agreed with a nod. “I- I’m sorry, but I just don’t know how to choose between you three! I never thought three separate people would like me, let alone such amazing guys! So, I guess I need to think about this.”

 

The three of them glanced between themselves again, looking less annoyed and more like they were sharing a silent thought. “I mean, I don’t see why you need to choose,” Peebs finally blurted out. “If you like all of us, I’m sure we can make it work!”

 

“Th-that’s an option?”, Jeff questioned. “I mean… would you all be okay with that?”

 

“...I mean, PBG is awfully cute and sweet,” Paul muttered. “And… I mean, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t wondered if maybe we could be happy together before…”

 

Peebs blushed. “R-really? But you’re so… wow! A-and Gavin is, well… he’s pretty cool…”

 

“I’m not,” Gavin insisted. “And, to be quite honest, I’m not really sure if I know you two well enough to be in a relationship with you. But, I’d be open to working towards that!”

 

Jeff felt dizzy. “S-so we’re all gonna date? Or all except Gavin?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind going ahead and dating you,” Gavin clarified. “But, not the other two. At least not yet.”

 

“I-is that alright with you guys?”, Jeff asked. “I- I’m worried it would seem like I don’t love you enough since I’m with other people too… I- I promise that isn’t the case, though! I really like all of you!”

 

“Jeff, we understand!”, Paul insisted. “You don’t need to apologize or explain yourself. We want this.”

 

Peebs nodded. “I know you, Joof. You’re like, the sweetest guy I know! I know you have more than enough love to go around. Just, promise not to strain yourself trying to make everyone happy? And if you feel like it isn’t working, just tell us, and we’ll figure it all out!”

 

His heart was pounding. This was real. This was really happening. He pulled them all in for a hug. Something about this felt right.


End file.
